Froid (Hermin22)
by Fastlight
Summary: Hermione reçoit un visiteur inattendu. - Histoire d'Hermin22 - TRADUCTION AUTORISÉE
1. Chapter 1

Histoire originale : Hermin22 (langue originale : anglais)

Pairing : MM/HG (amitié)

Disclaimers : JK Rowling possède Harry Potter

 **Froid**

Chapitre 1

C'était la pire tempête de neige de la dernière décennie. Il avait tant de neigé que de nombreux arbres avaient vu leurs branches se briser sous le poids de leur manteau blanc. La température tombait bien en dessous de zéro la nuit et vent semblait donner vie à un enfer de glace. La plupart des gens avaient cessé leurs tentatives inutiles de pelleter le désordre blanc, cédant à leur sort, essayant juste de chauffer leurs maisons comme ils pouvaient. De toute façon, Noël aura lieu dans quatre jours. La saison de l'amour. Hermione Granger se demandait exactement combien d'amour elle obtiendrait cette année alors qu'elle fixait par la fenêtre le ciel éclairé d'une étoile solitaire, déjà vêtue d'une chemise de nuit confortable et chaude. Tout semblait si calme et paisible, recouvert de blanc, quand une soudaine détonation résonna près de la maison d'Hermione, provoquant un violente sursaut de la sorcière.

Prenant sa baguette sur la table de nuit, la jeune femme se dirigea prudemment vers la porte d'entrée, curieuse de savoir qui l'attendrait à l'extérieur.

"Qu'est-ce?" demanda-t-elle, sa baguette levée, prête à se défendre si elle le devait.

"Miss Granger."

Bien que la voix à l'extérieur de la porte ait tellement tremblé qu'elle en était à peine compréhensible, Hermione l'aurait reconnue entre un million. Elle ouvrit aussitôt la porte, haletant à la vue qui se présentait à elle.

"Oh Merlin ! Professeur McGonagall, entrez !"

La fille ne put effacer la terreur dans sa voix et sur son visage, voyant que son Professeur bien-aimée réussissait à peine à se tenir debout, encore moins à marcher sans aide. Hermione tendit rapidement la main pour soutenir la femme tremblante et la traîna pratiquement dans la maison, fermant la porte du pied pour empêcher le froid de rentrer.

"Professeur, pouvez-vous utiliser un sort pour vous réchauffer et vous sécher?" Demanda la jeune sorcière, l'inquiétude clairement présente dans sa voix.

"N-n o-o-on. M-ma-n-ge-ge-mo-mort" réussit-elle à répondre.

Hermione acquiesça. "Nous devons vous faire monter au premier étage dès que possible. Il y fait plus chaud."

"Je n-ne s-sa-ais p-pas s-si je p-peux", murmura Minerva, prête à abandonner et à s'évanouir d'épuisement.

"Chut, ça va aller, je vais vous aider. Allons-y pas à pas. Appuyez-vous sur moi, je vous promets de ne pas vous laisser tomber", la rassura la jeune femme, la conduisant lentement vers le haut, portant la majorité du poids de son Professeur.

"C'est ça. Nous y sommes presque. Tenez encore un peu. Je sais que vous pouvez le faire!"

Hermione n'était pas vraiment sûre de savoir si elle disait cela pour encourager la femme trempée et frigorifiée qui tremblait de tous membres, ou bien elle-même, trop mouillée maintenant pour agripper correctement son professeur et la soutenir.

Elles entrèrent dans une chambre chaude, avec une grande armoire sur la droite près de la fenêtre, et un lit double de l'autre côté de la pièce, une table de nuit de chaque côté. C'était une belle pièce avec du mobilier en bois et des murs peints de couleurs chaudes.

"Nous y sommes", dit la jeune sorcière en aidant son mentor à s'asseoir sur le lit.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Hermione eut le temps de regarder correctement la femme plus âgée. Elle tremblait toujours de manière incontrôlable. Ses robes épaisses, couvertes de neige et de glace il y a quelques minutes, étaient maintenant trempées d'eau. Ses cheveux, habituellement tenus dans un chignon serré, étaient en désordre et les mèches lâches étaient toujours gelées. De ses lèvres bleues maladives, elle réussit à former les mots «bain chaud», provoquant un hochement de tête négatif de la part d'Hermione.

Cette dernière essaya de garder sa voix sans émotions afin d'expliquer pourquoi.

"Non, Professeur. Je suis désolée mais votre température est beaucoup trop basse pour un bain. Même une eau à peine tiède sera extrêmement chaude pour vous. Nous devrons vous réchauffer lentement avec des couvertures et des bouillottes." Prenant une inspiration, elle ajouta "Mais avant tout, nous devons vous sécher. Pouvez-vous enlever vos vêtements vous-même?"

La femme épuisée hocha légèrement la tête. "Je p-pen-s-se que o-ou-i."

"Bien. Je vais chercher une chemise de nuit chaude et confortable et je vais préparer des bouteilles d'eau chaude. Je reviens dans un instant", assura-t-elle à son mentor avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Quand Hermione entra de nouveau dans la chambre à coucher, elle remarqua que son professeur avait réussi à retirer ses robes d'extérieur et son gros pull, luttant maintenant désespérément pour ouvrir les boutons du chemisier qu'elle portait. Voyant cela, la jeune sorcière plaça les trois bouillottes qu'elle avait apporté sous la couverture et posa la chemise de nuit dessus, avant de faire face à son professeur. Elle prit les mains tremblantes dans les siennes et leur donna une pression rassurante.

"Tout va bien. Laissez-moi vous aider," dit-elle doucement en déboutonnant le chemisier de la femme.

Son Professeur ne pouvait pas lever la tête, trop gênée pour regarder son élève dans les yeux. Elle fixait une tache sur le tapis, quand elle s'est soudainement souvenue de quelque chose.

"Herm-m-ione, t-tes p-parents. Où…"

Elle a été coupée par la réponse rapide d'Hermione. "Ils sont partis. Ne vous inquiétez pas."

Minerva fut légèrement irritée par le fait que les parents de la jeune femme n'étaient pas à la maison, à peine quelques jours avant Noël, surtout avec un temps pareil, mais elle n'a pas demandé. Ayant terminé sa tâche, Hermione bougea pour l'aider à retirer son pantalon.

"Je p-pense que je p-peux fai-aire le r-reste moi-même. Merci, Her-m-mione," murmura-t-elle, embarrassée.

La jeune femme savait à quel point il était difficile pour son Professeur d'accepter de l'aide et elle décida que c'était un bon signe que son mentor ne lui laisse pas enlever ses pièces de vêtements les plus intimes.

"Très bien, Professeur. J'ai besoin de quelque chose. Je serai de retour dans une minute." Elle sourit de manière rassurante à la femme qu'elle aimait comme une mère et quitta la pièce, se demandant brièvement ce qui lui était arrivée et pourquoi elle était venue vers elle de tout le monde.

Minerva McGonagall se changea aussi vite que ses extrémités tremblantes le lui permettaient dans la chemise de nuit qu'Hermione lui avait fournie. Elle venait juste de finir lorsque la fille entra dans la pièce. La sorcière plus âgée se demanda ce que la fille était en train de faire avec les choses étranges qu'elle portait, mais elle lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour ne pas être alarmée.

Hermione sourit amusée en voyant son strict Professeur de Métamorphose dans une chemise de nuit moldue en damier.

"Tenez Professeur," dit-elle en tendant une tasse de thé chaud à son mentor et en mettant une couverture supplémentaire autour de ses épaules. "Vous buvez et pendant ce temps je prends soin de tes mains et de tes pieds. Il est raisonnable de penser qu'ils sont engourdis par le froid, alors j'ai apporté une lotion chauffante."

"Oui, ils le sont, mais tu n'as pas besoin de… je veux dire, je peux…" La vieille sorcière cherchait les mots justes, mais la jeune femme aux grands yeux bruns comprit et la rassura rapidement, secrètement ravie que le tremblement dans la voix de la femme ait enfin disparu.

"S'il vous plaît, Professeur, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce n'est pas du tout un problème," dit-elle en s'agenouillant puis en massant lentement les pieds de son mentor avec la lotion. Elle ne leva pas les yeux pour ne pas ajouter à l'embarras de son Professeur tant qu'elle n'était pas prête, puis attrapa les mains de la femme et continua son doux traitement.

"Là maintenant. Pourquoi ne pas vous allonger et me laisser souffler vos cheveux pour les écher ?"

Hochant la tête, Minerva McGonagall obéit à son élève lorsqu'elle s'arrêta brusquement.

"Te laisser faire quoi?"

Hermione sourit à l'explosion soudaine. "Ceci est appareil moldu appelé sèche-cheveux", dit-elle, ramassant l'étrange objet que Minerva avait remarquée plus tôt. "Ça fonctionne avec de l'électricité. Vous mettez cette extrémité dans une prise et de l'air chaud sort de l'autre côté. Vous voyez ?" demanda la fille en allumant le sèche-cheveux, tirant une grimace son Professeur maintenant allongé à cause du bruit.

Convaincue que l'ustensile n'était pas dangereux, elle laissa la jeune sorcière qui s'occupait d'elle avec tant d'amour, continuer ses soins. Se sentant beaucoup mieux maintenant qu'elle était sèche et nichée dans une couverture chaude, elle se détendit lentement sous les douces touches d'Hermione, même si elle avait toujours froid.

Le bruit disparut et Hermione s'assit au bord du lit, regardant son mentor avec inquiétude.

"Vous sentez-vous un peu mieux maintenant ?"

"Oui ma chère. Je suis très fatiguée et j'ai toujours froid, mais je me sens beaucoup mieux," répondit la femme encore légèrement tremblante, sa gratitude évidente

"Voulez-vous me dire ce qui s'est passé?" demanda timidement la jeune sorcière.

La sévère Maîtresse de Métamorphose ne put soutenir son regard.

"C'est absurde, vraiment. Nous savions qu'il y aurait une réunion de Mangemorts non loin d'ici et j'ai voulu l'espionner. Albus m'a pratiquement supplié de ne pas aller dans la tempête. Je me suis entêtée et j'ai dû rester dans le froid pendant vingt-six heures afin de ne pas me faire prendre. Malheureusement, l'un d'eux a fini par me repéré et j'ai dû transplaner en catastrophe. C'est le premier endroit auquel j'ai pensé. "

Les mots sont sortis comme si elle faisait un cours à l'un de ses étudiants. Sa voix était forte et presque sans émotion. Seuls ses yeux trahissaient la honte qu'elle ressentait pour ne pas avoir écouté le Directeur.

Hermione tendit la main et tapota doucement celle de son mentor.

"Je suis vraiment contente que vous soyez ici, Professeur."

"S'il te plaît Hermione, je pense que tu as gagné le droit de m'appeler Minerva, et de me dire 'tu'." dit-elle, prenant la main chaude de la jeune femme dans la sienne toujours froide. "Sans toi, je ne serais peut-être plus là."

La jeune femme rougit furieusement. "J'en suis honorée, Minerva. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi ? As-tu faim? Puis-je t'apporter plus de thé?"

"Non, ma chérie. Je suis tellement fatiguée."

Hermione serra légèrement la main de son mentor avant de se lever. "Je vais te laisser dormir alors. Passe une bonne nuit et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi."

Minerva lui sourit chaleureusement. "Dors bien Hermione."

* * *

Quand Hermione entra dans la chambre une heure plus tard pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, elle trouva sa directrice de maison encore éveillée.

"Minerva, pourquoi ne dors-tu pas?" elle demanda inquiète alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la femme plus âgée.

"Je ne peux pas. Je suis tellement épuisée mais je ne m'endors pas." Sa voix semblait plus désespérée que tout ce qu'Hermione avait déjà pu entendre de sa part. "J'ai toujours froid."

La jeune femme s'agenouilla et tint la main froide de la femme âgée entre les siennes. "Laisse-moi rester avec toi ce soir. Tu pourras te blottir contre moi et je te réchaufferai. La chaleur corporelle n'a pas son pareil après tout."

Les yeux verts des sorcières s'élargirent de surprise. "Non, je ne pense pas que…"

"Minerva", elle a été coupée, "ça ne doit pas être gênant. Je sais que tes pensées sont aussi pures que les miennes, et tu pourras dormir. C'est aussi simple que ça."

-à suivre-

* * *

Ça vous plait ? Dîtes-moi si vous avez des remarques pour que je m'améliore ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

"Hermione, je… je ne…" elle fut arrêtée par la main de la jeune fille lui touchant doucement le front. Sentant la chaleur qu'elle désirait désespérément, elle ne put plus résister et hocha légèrement la tête, espérant à moitié que Hermione ne le verrait pas.

La jeune femme le vit bien sûr et se leva pour contourner le lit. La chaleur de la main de son élève manqua à Minerva dès qu'Hermione la laissa tomber pour aller se coucher de l'autre côté du lit.

Minerva ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle était toujours allongée sur le côté, les yeux fermés, aussi loin que possible de la jeune fille sans tomber du lit.

Hermione soupira de façon audible. "Minerva, tu vas tomber si tu ne t'approches pas un peu plus de moi," dit-elle doucement. Légèrement surprise que son professeur se soit effectivement rapprochée après un moment d'hésitation, bien qu'elle ne soit toujours pas face à son élève, la fille fatiguée était suffisamment encouragée pour continuer à parler. "C'est beaucoup mieux. Je me déplace derrière toi maintenant," dit Hermione se mettant en cuillère derrière la femme plus âgée, un bras sous la tête de son mentor, l'autre autour de sa taille, tenant à nouveau doucement la main de son professeur. Sentant Minerva tendue sous son contact, la jeune fille se demanda si c'était une bonne idée de persuader son mentor de prendre ces dispositions pour dormir. "Chut, tout va bien ma chère. Essaie de te détendre. Je promets que je ne te ferai pas de mal", murmura doucement Hermione à l'oreille de Minerva.

La sévère Maîtresse de Métamorphose se sentit étrangement réconfortée par les paroles apaisantes de la jeune femme et se détendit un peu dans le corps chaud derrière elle, lorsqu'elle sentit que son élève avait la chair de poule.

"Hermione, tu as froid!" Elle essaya de s'éloigner, mais la jeune femme la serra encore plus près.

"Je vais bien. Tu es juste un peu froide, mais nous aurons toutes les deux plus chaud dans quelques instants," répondit-elle rassurante.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps cela avait duré, mais après plusieurs minutes, elle entendit à nouveau la voix de son étudiante lui disant de se retourner pour réchauffer l'autre côté de son corps. Sur le point de dire à la fille qu'elle allait parfaitement bien, elle sentit Hermione s'éloigner d'elle pour s'allonger sur le dos. Cela ne laissait pas beaucoup de choix à Minerva si elle souhaitait se sentir à nouveau au chaud, alors elle se retourna pour voir la jeune sorcière ouvrir ses bras en invitation.

Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer quand elle vit que l'enseignante résolue n'avait aucune idée de la façon de recevoir la chaleur et le réconfort dont elle avait si désespérément besoin, la regardant avec de grands yeux, alors elle décida de l'aider.

"Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas te blottir contre moi ? Tu peux reposer ta tête sur mon épaule. Tu devrais pouvoir dormir un peu comme ça." La jeune fille sourit à son mentor de manière encourageante, lui donnant la force nécessaire pour se déplacer et faire ce qu'elle avait suggéré.

Minerva prit une profonde inspiration puis se glissa prudemment vers son élève, posant sa tête sur la poitrine d'Hermione en fermant les yeux. La jeune fille commença à frotter des cercles apaisants sur le dos de son mentor et sentit la sorcière âgée se détendre sous son doux traitement. Elle posa sa joue sur les cheveux soyeux la vieille femme.

Encouragée par les actions de la fille, Minerva posa timidement sa main sur la taille d'Hermione, se blottissant plus profondément dans l'étreinte réconfortante. Et pour la première fois, elle se sentait chaude et protégée. Les derniers jours avaient été une horrible épreuve pour elle, tremblant de froid en regardant les mangemorts faire des choses qu'elle avait voulu oublier dès qu'elle les avait vues. Tout lui revenait maintenant. La femme pleura, sa propre peur, le froid et la honte de ne pas avoir écouté Albus.

Hermione s'endormait déjà lorsqu'elle sentit les épaules de son mentor trembler de sanglots silencieux.

"Minerva? Ma chère, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" Demanda doucement la jeune sorcière en tenant la femme tremblante plus près.

Minerva ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix, alors elle secoua la tête et saisit la fille aussi serrée que possible, espérant qu'Hermione comprendrait.

Et elle l'a fait.

"Chut, tout va bien ma chère. C'est fini. Tu es là maintenant. Je vais te garder au chaud et en sécurité. Je te le promets." murmura-t-elle doucement à l'oreille de son mentor tout en frottant des cercles apaisants sur son dos et en embrassant tendrement son front. Elle la berça longuement dans ses bras, murmurant des mots de réconfort et plaçant des baisers rassurants sur sa tête jusqu'à ce que la sorcière plus âgée se calme enfin.

"Je suis tellement désolée Hermione. Je ne voulais pas tomber en morceaux sur toi. C'est juste que… tu es si… attentionnée et je… la seule autre personne qui me traite avec autant d'amour et de tendresse... c'est Albus, et je sais que je lui ai fait mal en bravant la tempête contre sa volonté. J'ai tellement peur de te blesser autant que j'ai blessé Albus." Les derniers mots furent prononcés si doucement qu'Hermione ne les entendit presque pas.

La jeune femme posa sa joue contre la tête de son mentor et parla avec tant de gravité dans la voix que Minerva se demanda brièvement comment une fille de l'âge d'Hermione pouvait acquérir autant de sagesse.

"Oh Minerva, ne t'excuses jamais pour les larmes ni pour avoir besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle t'appuyer. Nous en avons tous besoin de temps en temps. Je tiens à toi comme je le fais parce que je t'aime de tout mon cœur et je suis à peu près sûre que le professeur Dumbledore t'aime tout autant. Rien ne garantit que nous ne nous blesserons pas mutuellement, mais je sais que tu n'auras jamais l'intention de me faire mal, ni au professeur Dumbledore, et que je n'aurai jamais l'intention de te faire du mal. Cela peut arriver malgré tout. Nous faisons toujours du mal et nous blessons toujours les gens que nous aimons le plus. Je sais que ce n'est pas juste, mais c'est comme ça. Nous nous blessons et nous nous pardonnons, parce que nous aimons. C'est ainsi que l'amour fonctionne. Nous pardonnons. "

Hermione donna à la sorcière plus âgée un moment de réflexion avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front. "Dors bien ma chère."

La seule réponse de Minerva fut de se blottir plus profondément dans les bras de son élève.

"Hermione ?"

"Hmhm ?"

"Je t'aime aussi."

* * *

-à suivre-

 _Un commentaire ? ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Hermione se réveilla sous le brillant soleil d'hiver de fin de matinée, la femme endormie toujours en sécurité dans ses bras. Elle était dans un si mauvais état hier qu'Hermione n'avait aucune intention de la réveiller pour l'instant. Au lieu de cela, elle observa le visage de sorcière plus âgée, étonnée de la tranquillité de son sommeil alors qu'aucune ligne d'inquiétude ne perturbait sa peau.

Comme si Minerva se sentait observée, elle remua et ouvrit lentement les yeux, seulement pour cacher son visage dans le corps de son étudiante pour échapper à la soudaine luminosité.

"Bonjour Minerva. J'espère que tu as bien dormi."

Hermione rit quand elle sentit son mentor incliner la tête dans son corps. Elle avait toujours pensé à Minerva comme une personne du matin, mais la sorcière plus âgée venait de lui prouver qu'elle avait tort.

"Que dirais-tu que je te prépare un bain chaud ? Tu aurais quelques minutes pour te réveiller et je pourrais t'appeler quand tout sera prêt."

La jeune femme entendit son mentor murmurer une réponse si doucement qu'Hermione n'en comprit pas un mot.

"Désolée, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?"

"J'ai dit, ça serait adorable, merci", sa voix était plus forte cette fois-ci, mais toujours aussi endormie.

"Bien, tu dois me laisser partir si tu veux ça."

Hermione savait très bien que son mentor serait fatiguée toute la journée après ses nombreuse heures de garde harassantes dans le froid et elle lui donnerait tout le repos dont elle aura besoin plus tard, mais sa santé nutritionnelle était prioritaire, peut-être avec un petit-déjeuner léger…

"Alors je n'en veux pas.", a répondu la femme plus âgée, mais elle lâcha son élève.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats lorsqu'elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme informa son professeur que tout était préparé.

"Le bain est prêt maintenant. Je préparerai le petit-déjeuner en bas si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit."

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, Minerva se dirigea vers la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine, elle était à nouveau vêtue d'un doux pyjama à carreaux, ses cheveux toujours un peu humides.

"Ah Minerva. J'espère que tu as faim", dit la jeune femme, plaçant devant elle une assiette avec des œufs brouillés, du bacon et des toasts. "Veux-tu du thé ou du jus d'orange ?"

"Du thé s'il te plait. Ça sent merveilleusement bon." La sévère professeur de métamorphose regarda la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et se demanda si elle aurait la chance de la répéter un jour. Un dimanche matin passé dans une jolie petite maison avec une fille qu'elle aimait comme la sienne et un merveilleux petit-déjeuner qui l'attendait.

Elles mangèrent en silence, profitant toutes les deux de leur repas. Quand elles eurent fini, Hermione regarda son professeur avec espoir.

"Maintenant professeur, combien de temps pouvez-vous rester? Vous n'êtes pas obligée de partir aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas?"

Minerva sourit doucement à la jeune femme. "Je pense que je peux rester pour aujourd'hui."

"Bien. Pourquoi ne pas passer une journée tranquille dans le salon? J'ai déjà allumé un feu."

"Ça a l'air charmant ma chérie." En fait, il n'y avait rien de plus à souhaiter qu'une journée de détente devant le feu.

* * *

Le salon était chaleureux et joliment meublé, avec un grand canapé et deux fauteuils devant le feu. Une nuance de rouge sombre dominait la pièce, rappelant beaucoup à Minerva la tour Gryffondor et de ses propres quartiers.

Après avoir passé quelques heures à lire, Hermione remarqua que la femme plus âgée assise à côté d'elle sur le canapé bâillait.

"Fatiguée ?" elle a demandé à son mentor, lui souriant doucement.

"Non." En voyant le regard interrogateur de son étudiante, elle laissa échapper avec un soupir. "Bien, peut-être un peu."

"C'est assez compréhensible. Tu as traversé beaucoup de choses. Pourquoi ne pas faire une sieste?"

"Non, merci. Je suis assez à l'aise ici et maintenant que j'ai chaud, je ne veux vraiment pas quitter le feu." La vérité était qu'elle adorerait s'endormir. Elle ne voulait tout simplement pas être seule maintenant et quitter la présence apaisante de la jeune femme.

"Je ne voulais pas dire que tu devrais aller en haut. En fait, je pensais que tu pouvais t'allonger ici," dit-elle en tapotant le canapé sur lequel elles étaient assises.

"Oh, bien… oui, je pense que je pourrais faire ça." Hésitante, elle se recroquevilla, tirant la couverture qui lui recouvrait les jambes, évitant soigneusement tout contact avec la fille à côté d'elle.

Hermione rit, amusée par les tentatives de son mentor.

"Minerva, s'il te plaît, ne sois pas stupide. Ça ne semble pas confortable du tout! Pourquoi ne poses-tu pas ta tête sur mes genoux ?" Elle leva les bras pour donner à la femme fatiguée la place de changer de position et d'indiquer que tout allait bien.

La femme plus âgée fit de son plein gré, bien que timidement, ce qu'on lui demandait et poussa un soupir de contentement quand elle finit par trouver une position confortable.

Lui souriant doucement, Hermione tira la couverture pour couvrir le corps fragile de son mentor. Elle se demanda brièvement comment un corps aussi vulnérable pouvait contenir autant de pouvoir et commença à caresser les cheveux soyeux de l'autre femme.

"Dors bien, ma chère," murmura-t-elle doucement.

Minerva se blottit plus profondément dans la chaleur de la jeune femme, appréciant les touches douces et apaisantes de la jeune fille, se sentant bercer et s'endormir lentement.

* * *

Quand elle s'est réveillée deux heures plus tard, elle a attrapé la jeune sorcière en train de regarder dans le feu et elle a été soudainement envahie par le sentiment qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave.

 _-à suivre-_

* * *

J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours. Comme de coutume, les critiques sont les bienvenues :)


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous. Je suis désolée pour le retard. Je sors d'une semaine d'enfer car ma fac ne sait pas s'organiser.  
J'ai hésité à le poster aujourd'hui car je suis très fatiguée, mais j'ai pensé que j'avais déjà beaucoup de retard.

J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur des précédents. Si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas le dire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 4

 _Quand elle s'est réveillée deux heures plus tard, elle a attrapé la jeune sorcière en train de regarder dans le feu et elle a été soudainement envahie par le sentiment qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave._

"Hermione, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" Elle dirigea son regard sur les yeux tristes de son étudiante.

Hermione détourna la tête. "Hmm ? Oh, rien. Je vais bien. As-tu bien dormi ?" La jeune femme s'efforça de ne laisser aucune émotion se manifester et sourit gentiment à son mentor. Minerva remarqua aussitôt que son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

"Oui très bien. S'il te plait, Hermione, parle-moi. Tu ne vas pas bien. Dis-moi ce qui se passe ici." Et puis ça l'a frappée. "Où sont tes parents ?"

La jeune femme se tortilla, mal à l'aise. "Mes… oh ils sont partis. Est-ce que je peux nous chercher du thé ?"

Minerva se redressa pour faire face à la jeune fille, utilisant son meilleur regard de professeur sévère.

"Ne changez pas de sujet, Miss Granger." Voyant la jeune sorcière frémir au ton de sa voix, elle ajouta doucement "Hermione s'il te plait. Je suis là pour toi. Dis-moi juste ce qui s'est passé."

"Ils sont partis." Il devenait de plus en plus difficile pour la jeune sorcière de garder un visage impassible à chaque seconde qui passait.

"Tu continues à répéter cela, mais que signifie" parti "? Quand reviendront-ils ?" Minerva était extrêmement inquiète maintenant. Ce n'était pas du tout dans les habitudes d'Hermione de répéter des phrases stupides.

"Ils ne reviendront pas. Je ne sais pas où ils sont maintenant, mais ils ont quitté ce pays pour toujours." La jeune sorcière ne la regardait pas, les yeux bruns qui étaient jadis si vivants semblaient ternes et hantés maintenant.

"Hermione s'il te plaît, peux-tu me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé début ?" Minerva avait besoin de toute l'histoire pour comprendre ce qui se déroulait ici.

"C'est de ma faute. Je leur ai dit. Je leur ai parlé de la guerre et maintenant ils sont partis." Il semblait que les vannes s'étaient enfin ouvertes car la jeune femme a commencé à trembler et à sangloter de manière incontrôlable.

Minerva la prit dans ses bras et la tint dans une étreinte serrée. La femme plus âgée berça le corps tremblant dans ses bras, murmurant des mots de réconfort jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione paraisse se calmer un peu.

"Je leur ai dit que tu-sais-qui est de retour et qu'il y aura une guerre dans mon monde. J'ai juste pensé qu'ils avaient le droit de savoir à quel point c'est dangereux…" Elle n'a pas pu finir quand son corps commença à trembler sous une nouvelle vague de sanglots. Elle sentit à nouveau la chaleur de son mentor contre elle, bien qu'elle ne puisse enregistrer les mots apaisants que murmurait la sorcière plus âgée.

"Je comprends ma chère. Peux-tu me dire ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?" Minerva essayait très fort de ne pas laisser sa propre colère se manifester et se concentrait sur le réconfort de la jeune fille en pleurs.

"Il y avait tellement de cris et… et papa a cassé la table basse puis ils ont cessé de me parler pendant une semaine. Je pensais que tout irait bien un jour, qu'il leur fallait du temps… mais… mais ensuite ils m'ont parlé. Ils m'ont informé qu'ils déménageaient au Canada et que je ne faisais plus partie de la famille… qu'ils ne voulaient plus de contact avec moi, parce que… parce que c'est de ma faute et qu'ils me détestent. " Hermione était hystérique maintenant.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute. Hermione, regarde-moi." Minerva desserra l'étreinte pour pouvoir regarder la jeune sorcière dans les yeux. "Ce n'est pas ta faute." Elle a souligné ses paroles par une douce caresse sur la joue d'Hermione. Elle avait besoin que la fille comprenne qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal.

Hermione n'était pas du tout convaincue, elle pleurait toujours à gros sanglots. "Si, c'est ma faute. Ils sont une cible parce que je suis leur fille. J'ai ruiné leur vie."

"Non, ma chérie. Ils devraient être fiers de toi. Ils ont tellement de chance de t'avoir Hermione. Tu es si courageuse et intelligente et tu as un cœur d'or. Merlin sait que je suis fière de toi. Je sais que tu ne veux pas entendre ça pour l'instant, mais s'ils t'ont vraiment quitté, ils ne méritent pas une seule larme. "

Entendre son mentor dire ces mots ne fit qu'augmenter les pleurs d'Hermione.

Il n'y avait plus rien que Minerva puisse faire ou dire maintenant, alors elle attira la jeune femme près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, la berçant doucement. Peu de temps après, la fille épuisée s'endormit dans l'étreinte réconfortante de son mentor.

Voyant qu'Hermione s'était endormie, Minerva les recouvrit d'une couverture et ferma les yeux aussi, pensant à tout ce que la jeune femme venait de lui dire.

Comment avaient-ils pu la laisser seule ? Elle n'était même pas majeure !

Minerva ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils ne méritaient pas un enfant comme Hermione et réaliser que les parents de la fille ne le ressentiraient probablement jamais ainsi, rendit la femme plus âgée si triste qu'elle avait envie de pleurer.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla dans les bras de son mentor avec un léger mal de tête à cause de ses pleurs un peu plus tôt. Levant les yeux, elle trouva Minerva qui lui souriait doucement.

"Hey ma chérie. Comment tu te sens ?" La vieille sorcière parla très doucement, ses yeux trahissant son inquiétude.

"Horrible." Le mot a quitté sa bouche avant qu'elle puisse l'arrêter. "Je suis désolée Minerva, je n'avais pas l'intention de m'effondrer sur toi." S'asseyant, la jeune fille tourna la tête et regarda par la fenêtre.

Minerva plaça une main douce sur l'épaule de la jeune femme malheureuse. "Ne dis pas de bêtises, Hermione. Il n'y a rien à excuser."

Hermione posa une main sur celle de son mentor, mais ne la regarda pas. "Que va-t-il se passer maintenant? Je... je ne sais pas quoi faire." murmura-t-elle un peu perdue.

La sorcière plus âgée donna une pression rassurante à son étudiante. "Ne t'inquiète pas mon enfant. J'ai envoyé un patronus à Albus pendant que tu dormais, pour l'informer de la situation. Il sera bientôt avec nous."

La jeune femme ne put que hocher la tête. Elle était soulagée parce que le Professeur Dumbledore semblait toujours savoir quelle était la bonne chose à faire, mais elle se sentait très mal d'avoir ajouté d'autres problèmes à ceux auxquels le Directeur devait déjà faire face.

Une main sous son menton interrompit ses pensées, la forçant à lever les yeux.

Minerva regarda la jeune femme avec un tel sérieux qu'Hermione ne put faire autrement que la croire. "Hermione, je veux que tu saches que peu importe ce qui se passera dans le futur, je serai là pour toi. Je ne te quitterai pas."

En voyant les yeux de la fille briller de nouvelles larmes, elle la prit dans ses bras, plaçant un doux baiser sur sa tête. "Tu n'es pas seule ma chérie. Tu n'es pas seule" murmura-t-elle doucement.

-à suivre-

* * *

J'espère que ça valait la peine d'attendre. Il reste encore un chapitre. A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer ?


	5. Chapter 5

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire.  
Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 5

Peu de temps après, Albus Dumbledore transplana directement dans le salon. Il avait l'air fatigué, paraissant plus vieux que jamais.

"Minerva, Miss Granger, comment allez-vous ?" il demanda inquiet, connaissant déjà la réponse alors qu'il les regardait dans les yeux.

"Je vais bien, Professeur. Merci." murmura tristement Hermione en lui offrant un siège en face de Minerva.

"Nous survivrons Albus." La voix de la femme âgée était plus sévère qu'elle ne l'avait prévu, mais elle devait rester forte pour sa jeune étudiante.

"Puis-je vous offrir une tasse de thé, Professeur ?" C'était une bonne occasion de s'échapper un petit moment.

"Oui, merci beaucoup, ma chère." Il sourit d'un air encourageant, mais la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

Quand Hermione quitta la pièce, Minerva se pencha en avant et demanda doucement "As-tu trouvé ses parents ?"

Son expression devint grave. "En effet, Minerva. Et j'aurais souhaité ne pas le faire. Ce fut très désagréable. Il n'y a malheureusement aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle ne pourra pas revenir en arrière. Ils la blâment pour tout ce qui s'est mal passé dans leur vie. Hermione mérite une vie meilleure que celle qu'elle pourrait avoir avec ces gens."

"J'espérais si fort qu'ils reviendraient à la raison."

"Tout comme moi, Minerva. Nous devons trouver un endroit où elle pourra rester. Veux-tu la prendre ?"

"Oh, Albus, je ne sais pas si je peux. Quel genre de vie aurait-elle avec moi ? Je suis vieille et sévère et je n'ai jamais été du genre maternel. Je ne veux pas la blesser un jour de la même façon que je t'ai blessé. "

"Elle aurait une vie heureuse, Minerva. Elle compte sur toi et être une mère ou une figure maternelle n'est pas quelque chose avec lequel les gens sont nés. Ils l'apprennent en chemin et tu le feras aussi. Il n'y a aucune garantie que tu ne lui fasses jamais de mal, mais c'est comme ça, ma chère. Tu t'excuseras et elle te pardonnera."

"As-tu pu me pardonner?" sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure et semblait plus désespérée que jamais.

Il se leva pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle, la prenant dans ses bras. "Bien sûr, ma chère. Je te pardonnerai n'importe quoi. Chut… ne pleure pas. Tu vas bien. Nous allons bien. Chut…"

Quand Albus sentit sa meilleure amie se calmer, il la redressa à bout de bras pour la regarder dans les yeux. "Maintenant, nous devons aider Hermione."

La vieille sorcière hocha résolument la tête, aussi déterminée que ses élèves la connaissaient. "Elle peut vivre avec moi, Albus. Je ferai de mon mieux pour la rendre heureuse à nouveau."

"Es-tu sûre ?" Aucun d'entre eux ne savait depuis combien de temps Hermione se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, mais à l'évidence, depuis un bon moment. "Je comprends si tu ne peux pas m'emmener. Honnêtement, je ne veux pas être un fardeau."

Minerva se leva, prit la tasse de la main d'Hermione et la tendit à Albus. Elle captura les deux mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes et la regarda très sérieusement. "Je suis tout à fait sûre, Hermione. Je n'ai aucune pratique en tant que mère et je dois admettre que je suis un peu nerveuse à ce sujet. Je ne peux pas te promettre que je ferai tout bien, mais je vais essayer. Aimerais-tu vivre avec moi ? "

La jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'elle acquiesça et étreignit Minerva. "Oui" murmura-t-elle. "Oui. J'adorerais vivre avec toi."

Elle lâcha la sorcière plus âgée et ajouta "J'ai beaucoup de pratique en tant que fille. Il n'y a pas de quoi être nerveuse, même si je ne peux pas promettre de tout faire correctement, vous savez ? Nous allons régler ça au fur et à mesure."

La femme plus âgée se pencha en avant et plaça un doux baiser sur le front d'Hermione. "On rentre à la maison alors ?" Voyant la fille acquiescer, elle se tourna vers Albus. "Veux-tu venir dîner ce soir?"

"Avec plaisir, ma chère. Ce serait charmant." Albus se leva et rejoignit les deux femmes. "Je vous escorterai à la maison, mesdames."

Et avec ça, Hermione Granger a laissé son ancienne vie derrière elle. Sans jamais se retourner.

-Fin-

* * *

J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu. On dirait que tu avais raison Dark Rosa.  
Dîtes-moi si vous voulez encore lire des histoires de ce types.


End file.
